


Literary Classics

by thundercaya



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 14:46:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5094614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thundercaya/pseuds/thundercaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean catches Roman doing something sweet for his daughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Literary Classics

Roman and Dean had different ideas about how many nights a week it was acceptable to go out. It wasn't really a problem. When Roman felt like going out, they'd both go out together, and when he didn't, Dean would go on his own. He didn't worry about what Roman was doing back at the hotel, and Roman--well, Dean knew Roman worried about him, but it wasn't from lack of trust, so Dean wasn't offended. Some nights Dean could get into trouble, sure, but most nights he just had a good time. Tonight, however, wasn't either one of those nights, and when he found neither trouble nor fun on his own, he decided to head back early. Roman clearly wasn't expecting him back so soon, as demonstrated by the jump the older man gave when Dean opened the door.  
  
"Scare you?" Dean teased, stripping off his jacket and tossing it on the bed before walking over to where Roman was seated at the room's desk.  
  
"What happened?" Roman asked, ignoring Dean's jibe and setting down the pen he was holding. "Couldn't think of any laws to break so you come back and bother me instead?"  
  
"Not any I haven't broken a hundred times already," Dean said. He peered down at the desk and the piece of paper Roman had clearly just been writing on. There was an envelope beside it as well. "And what've you been up to without me here to entertain you? Answering your fan mail?"  
  
"Uh, no," Roman said. "No, I'm, uh, writing to my daughter."  
  
"Can't you just call her on the phone?" Dean asked, sitting on the bed. Then; "weren't you just on the phone with her when I left?"  
  
"Yeah, I was," Roman said. "She likes phone calls, yeah, but this is something else I can do for her. She likes getting things in the mail."  
  
"Fair enough," Dean conceded. "So what do you write about that won't be out of date by the time she gets it?"  
  
"Oh...." Roman averted his gaze, embarrassed. "It's a story."  
  
Dean laughed. "What? Didn't really take you for the creative type. I mean, not outside of the ring, anyway."  
  
"I'm really not," Roman agreed. "These stories aren't exactly literary classics."  
  
"Well, I'm sure she doesn't care," Dean shrugged. "She's a kid. They eat that shit up."  
  
Roman frowned. "Kids deserve good things, Dean."  
  
Fuck.  Dean could be careless with his words. He could be thoughtless, even towards Roman, but not about his daughter.  He wasn't saying you should half-ass things just because kids were still learning to tell the difference between what was good and what wasn't. He wasn't saying they weren't smart enough to appreciate quality art or something like that. He wasn't really sure what he was saying. Maybe Dean was just thinking about how no one ever did anything like that for him when he was a kid. How maybe he would have liked it. How maybe it would have meant something, made a difference. He took a breath and tried again.  
  
"What I mean is, she's your kid. She probably loves that you sit down and do this for her. If she's looking for literary classics, she can find 'em, but this is from you and that makes it good."  
  
Roman didn't reply to that, but he did give a light smile.  
  
"So, uh...," Dean went on, just trying to move past the moment, "what kind of story is it?"  
  
"Murder mystery," Roman said.  
  
Dean squinted. "Seriously?"  
  
"Yeah," Roman laughed. "But don't worry, they're gingerbread people. Do you want to see some illustrations? She draws what I write and sends it to me."  
  
"Woulda just stayed in the first place if I knew what kind of quality entertainment I'd find here," Dean said. And just in case that came off as too sarcastic he added; "really though, I'd like that."  



End file.
